Peacefully Tranquil
by JINKIsscoobydoo
Summary: NearxOC! kagami is an orphan that showed up on the door steps of Wammy's house. She has a secret that she wont share, and she is Near best friend. that is, until they get older and start to fall in love... T for now, will go up if you want! read&review!
1. Epilouge

December, 2000, a young child stands idly in front of the Wammy house. She couldn't be more than five or six. it was a very cold day in Winchester, England. the snow was falling rather quickly and the ground was sheathed in white.

The small child had nothing but a short sleeved white t-shirt and white-monkey pajama pants. The girl stood, her baby blue eyes lifeless as she stared straight ahead at the large two door building.

Suddenly one of the large doors opened, revealing a bright white-yellow light. had the child been actually paying attention she would have shielded her eyes, but, instead she still stood like a statue, looking forward at nothing.

In the door way stood a small boy, clad in white pajamas. his white hair was the same color as the snow. the boy, no older than the small girl herself, looked at the new visitor strangely. he wasn't sure what to do know.

Near had been sitting in the window seat of his room, playing with his toy robot, when he saw the child standing in the snow. had it not been for her auburn hair, he wouldn't have been able to see her. most of her hair was covered in snow, but, some was still visible under the white sheath.

Near was most likely the only one up at this time of night, it was almost 4 am. he wasn't about to wake up Roger, not unless he wanted to be yelled at. that wasn't his idea of a good time at 4 in the morning, so instead, being the detective he was, watched her for a few moments.

Had Near been a little more social he would have immediately ran out there and let her in, but, since he wasn't, he sat on his ledge studying. But, after watching the girl stand there almost lifeless, he decided it was best to study more up close.

Though Near was still young he was by no means unintelligent. he wasn't about to just let the girl walk in without finding some information about her first. He was going to be a detective after all.

So, now, here he stood, looking straight at the girl in front of him. though, in all honesty it felt like there was nothing looking back at him. her eyes were dead, gone, and somehow peacefully tranquil.


	2. Mirror

**A/N: hello all! my name is Danielle or aka kClaire. it is a very old account, sorry for the crappy name, i wish it was cool but, sadly, it isn't 8'(**

**but anyways! enough of the tears! now, here is my story!**

**this is a NEARXOC story. i had thought of the character on the spot and put her in with my favorite DEATH NOTE character, aside from L of course! i mean, who doesn't love L? huh? Anyone? nope, didn't think so! anyhows!**

**My oc is based off me, looks wise, and so, i would totally love if someone made some fan art of her! i love fan art, i love the visual of it, so i hope you guys like it enough to do so and such. um, also, i am very very very very sorry that the first chapter sucks monkey balls! i hate writing first chapters, they never come out good. so, i hope you guys give it a shot despite it's suckiness! i promise it will get better! **

**also, if anyone has an idea or an oc they'd like to be in the story then they are totally welcome! i love oc's, let me just get that out there. so, anyone having an idea and such or character, pls no hesitations here!**

**Anyways, i hope you enjoy! reviews are very much appreciated! it fuels me very much, so, just REVIEW! and keep reading, i hope you enjoy! **

**wow, i talk alot...8D

* * *

**

**_Kagami/Mirror's POV,_**

* * *

_It's cold. It's always so cold here. no matter what i do, i'm always freezing! i can never get warm. What do i do? how do i get warm?_

* * *

It's been six years now. so long ago. i can't even really remember what happened. my memories, are gone. just vanished! i can't retrieve them. But, maybe, that's a good thing? maybe there are things i just don't need to remember, things i'd rather forget?

It's been six years now. I'm happy. The first memory i have is of this house. Wammy's house. and of a boy, the most beautiful boy i have ever met. the one that saved me. Near...

Near is my best friend. I'm not sure if that's what i am to him, but, he'll always be my best friend. i remember, when i first came here, he was all i flauked to. he was my shelter, my rock, if you will.

_"What are you doing here?" asked a small boy in white. he was...all white. everything, but his eyes. his skin was so pale, the same color as the fallen snow all around me. had he been out here i sure i would never have spotted him. his clothes where even white, if i could feel anything right now i'd probably find it comical. but, for some reason, i couldn't._

_"I said, what are you doing here? are you lost?" his voice was so, unkind. i guess it wasn't so much as he was being mean, more like he was bored or trying to make himself sound as though. but, somehow, i found it hard to believe that he had not emotion. though, his eyes told other wise._

_my mouth gaped open like a fish out of water, i'm sure i looked pretty pitiful right now. though, i felt no reason to even care. i was freezing, and i needed to get warm. that was all that plauged my mind, getting warm, finding shelter._

_I bet he though i was mute or something, or, dumb. either way, i couldn't talk. i wish i could, there was something i wanted to say, but, i couldn't remember what it was._

_"Are you hurt?" he suddenly asked. i had been so intranced by my thought that i had almost forgotten his presence. Well, since i guess i can't speak as of yet, then i'll have to nod or shake my head to answer. how troublesome._

_i shook my head 'no'. at least now he knows i understand him. maybe he will be smart enough to understand he can only ask 'yes' or 'no' questions right now._

_He just stared at me, his eyes were almost black it seemed. i guess, that would be intemidating to anyone else, but, actually, i found them quite comforting. i'm not sure why? maybe because he is the first human being that i can remember, the first person that has talked to me? either way, i feel as though i can trust him, even if i haven't known him for more than a few minutes. i guess, i must seem strange, huh?_

_"You must be cold. have you been standing out here long?" the albino asked, i figured that must be what he was, he did have white hair after all, i shrugged, unsure of how long i had been standing here. he began swirling a piece of his white hair around two fingers. it must be calming, maybe..._

_soon i found myself copying his movements. i swirled my auburn hair around my bony fingers, just as he was. but, once he noticed he stopped. when he stopped, i stopped. the boy catches on fast i see, because he then asked,_

_"your copying me? or is that your way of saying what i do annoys you?" his black eyes had squinted, looking at me like...he was studying me? i sighed slightly, trying to figure out how to answer him without using my voice. then, an idea popped into my head._

_i held up one of my small fingers. it meant the first one. i hoped he under stood that._

_the boy scrutinized my gesture, but i could see he soon figured it out with a curt nod. well, at least he is smart. that's a good thing. we stared at one another for the longest time. i couldn't even feel my fingers anymore. i think he was starting to get cold also, he may think he hid it well, but i saw him shiver slightly when the wind picked up._

_i looked at him, and then behind him. it look so warm inside. i couldn't keep my eyes off of the large room behind him. it must be nice, i thought, being in such a large place, with heat no less._

_The white haired boy caught my eyes staring soon backed away from the door, making room between the door and house._

_"you want to come in, don't you." he asked, though it was more of a statement. he knew good and well that i wanted to go into the warm house instead of stand here any longer. i just nodded. he looked like he was waiting, but, i felt a little scared to just walk in without being invited. truthfully he hadn't invited me in yet._

_The boy just sighed, i think in annoyance, and slightly gestured with his sleeve-covered arm for me to enter. i didn't need any other assurance. i began to walk slowly towards the door and the boy. i could already feel the heat from the house behind him, but, that's not what concerned me. it was how close i was to the boy now. i actually stopped when i came face to face with him._

_i could see that he was almost half a foot taller than i was, and looked to be no more than six, the closer i got to him. i just stared at him, almost like he was an alien. i could see it unnerved him. he seemed like he wasn't much of a socialist._

_"are you coming in?" he asked, annoyance coated his voice clearly. i wasn't sure how long i had been standing there outside the house just staring at him. once he's spoken though i had snapped free of the trance and made my way into the warmth of the house._

_it was much larger than i had expected. there was so much space that there wasn't even enough furniture to cover it all. i was awestricken. my eyes searched around, observing everything i could._

_'Albino', which is what i'd taken to call him for now until he decided to tell me his name, walked a little ways away from me and stared. he was observing me, while i observed his home._

_"I will get Mr. Wammy." he stated, already heading for the stairs, "you stay here, don't move, okay?" he asked. i just looked at him, he then began to climb the stairs, albeit slowly. i watched, soon finding myself following._

_it felt like i had to follow him, i felt like i had to be close to him. i didn't want to be alone again. i stood at the bottom of the stairs as he made it half way before i finally climbed the first stair. the floor creeked as i stepped on it, 'albino' looked behind him, his eyes slightly larger, i guess not expecting me to follow him._

_"what are you doing?" he asked, clearly surprised, though he fought well trying to hide it. i just stare at him, did he already forget i couldn't talk right now? almost immedietly he realized his mistake and sighed. i saw his eyes roll, but decided to ignore it and follow him._

_he began decending up the stairs once again, me behind him, moving when he moved, all the way to this 'Wammy'. the boy knocked on a rather normal door._

_we stood silently for a few minutes, my eyes never leaving 'albino', he never once turned to look at me though, honstly that kind of hurt, but, i'd rather just watch him. something about him fasinated me, maybe it was just because he was the first person i remember ever seeing?_

_the door suddenly opened, showing a man with a white mustache. he looked as though his eyes were slightly hazy, i guess we woke him. if i could use my voice i would have apologized, but, sadly i couldn't as of yet._

_instead 'albino' spoke up, "i found this girl in front of the house. she can't speak." he explained simply. the man i deemed as Wammy looked down at me, fully awake now, and though surprised he smiled down at me warmly. i got a good feeling about this man. he seemed like someone who was genuinly nice._

_Wammy then looked at 'albino', the smile never left his face. "Thank you Near, i can take care of her for now. you must be tired, you should rest, my boy." oh, so his name is...Near? what a strange name for a boy. but, i suppose it was quite nice, in a way..._

_Near just nodded before turning his back and began walking down the hall. no more than two steps and i began to follow. i had completely forgotten about Wammy by now. though i'm sure Wammy was a little surprised about this, he still had that all-knowing smile on his face._

_Near heard the steps following him and turned around, coming face to face with me. i just looked up at him, innocently. though, he looked a little mad and narrowed his eyes at me. what had i done wrong?_

_"Why are you following me?" he asked, quite coldly i might add. i just shrugged and stood before him. again, had he forgotten? i guess when your mad you forget things._

_"It seems she's taken a liking to you, Near." Wammy stated as he just watched us. had i looked back i'm sure i would have seen a big smile on his face full of amusment._

_"Wammy, could you please take her to your office?" he said coldly as he began to walk down the hall once again, completely discarding what Wammy had just said. I, obviously, followed him._

_I could hear a small chuckle behind us as Near sighed in annoyance. He turned towards me once again, his eyes where hard, i guess he was trying to scare me away, but, i just stood there looking at him._

_"Near, i believe you have a new friend. why don't you join us in my office? i'm sure it will make her much more comfortable." Wammy replied sweetly. Near was quite reluctanct, but saw no other choice._

_We stared at each other, he soon began to absently swirl his hair once again, and i of course, followed his lead. we stared, twirling piece's of our hair like we were looking into a mirror. anything Near would do, i would do it too! that's what i have decided!_

_Near sighed once again before walking past me and walked into Wammy's office, me hot on his heals._

_One thing i've noticed about Near, is he is quite strange. not only does he walk strangly, something i had actually noticed, but he also sits rather strangely too. Though, none of it stopped me from copying his every move._

_I had positioned myself in the chair like Near had. I also kept my eyes on him to make sure he didn't switch up on me either. But, a light laugh was heard, startling me slightly, as Wammy observed us. i'm sure this was something new, especially with Near since i could already tell he wasn't much of a social person._

_I now sat in Wammy's office, my knee to my chest with the other hanging off the chair, just like near, as i looked at Wammy; making sure i could see Near in my periferal._

_"Miss, do you remember anything brier to being outside of the Wammy house?" Wammy asked me, all amusement was let from his kind face. he was in serious mode i persume. although he was speaking i still kept most of my attention on Near. My response was simple, i just shook my head 'no'._

_"i see, what a shame." he said simply, but i could feel the remorse he felt for me. i could already tell i'd like him, that is if he'd let me stay..."well, i guess we haven't much choices do we?" he asked, mostly to himself but i decided to answer anyways._

_i shook my head of course for how many times already? i'd rather have a note pad or something to tell them what i want to say._

_Near didn't seem to be paying attention because he began twirling his snowy hair, to which i mirrored. It was quite for quite a while, to which i assumed that Wammy was thinking everything over._

_Though Near tried hard to seem like he was bored and not paying attention i still saw his short glances my way. i wish i could speak to him, not just stare or nod or even shake my head. i wish i could find my voice!_

_i heard Wammy clear his throat and direct his gaze towards me and smiled sweetly. i couldn't help but feel warmth from it. i wasn't quite sure as of why yet._

_"I've decided, until, or if ever, you do regain your memories, you will stay here as a student!" he said exitably. i couldn't contain my smile from his words. that meant..._

_i gazed at Near, he didn't show any emotion, he just continued to twirl his hair and absently look a head of him, which was out of the large glass window._

_i opened my mouth, but of course nothing came from my damaged vocal cords. but, that didn't matter as of now, i was just happy to be here, in this large home, with the first person i remember, my first memory, Near..._

_"Welcome to Wammy's, Kagami."_

That was six years ago, and here i am, sitting in a window seal, looking out at the snow that fell endlessly from the blackened sky. i'd never perticularly liked the snow, but, i will always have the best memory from it. every time it came down i would watch it until i somehow stopped or i fell asleep, which ever came first.

the day i'd met Near, and joined the Wammy Orphanage, it had been snowing, none stop, and i had been almost completely submirged in it. i'm sure had Near not been awake, or opened the door, i'd been dead by morning. i could never express how greatful i was to Near. he was my savior, so to speak.

"Do you intend to stay there all night? surely you must be tired." stated none other than Near himself.

I'd come into his plain white room to watch the snow, every time it fell. even when he wasn't there i'd come sit right here on his window seal and watch the storm from the second floor glass window. it was my safe haven.

"actually, i'm very much awake." i simply replied, my eyes never leaving the white scene before me.

Near sat with his knee pulled to his chest as his other tucked underneath him. after all these years he still had his habits, the same ones i absolutly adored.

about six months after arriving to Wammy's house i had finally gotten my voice back. it seemed that my vocal cords had been severly frozen from standing in the storm for so long, while aslo having supposivly sustained previous damage toward my vocals. though, i couldn't tell you how that had happened. the doctors had actually thought it would take much longer for my voice to come back, but, i was determind to prove them wrong and get my voice back faster than expected.

Strangely, my first word had been, can you guess (?), Near. Yes, i'd said his name repeatedly in my head for so long, and finally, it had come out. it was raspy and almost inautiable, but, i said it. luckily Near has good enough hearing and intellegance to hear me correctly.

We'd been in his room, me sitting across from Near, him doing his neverending supply of puzzles, twirling his hair and sitting ever so strangely, aka his normal way. I of course had been sitting there, staring at him, sitting in the exact possition and twirling my auburn hair. He was of course annoyed, but ignored me the best he could.

It had been then that i'd finally opened my mouth and attempted to speak the word of the man in front of me, and miraculasly, it worked.

Near of course looked at me like i was an alien, though i could tell he was somewhat proud that i could finally speak. however, he gave me a simple look and continued with his puzzle.

Much to his chagrin i repeated his name aloud until it came out clear. i could see him grounding his teeth as i echoed his name like a robot. his hand that was in his hair gripped it's piece so tightly i was surprised he hadn't pulled it out already.

finally though, once i'd come accustome to speaking, even if i had just been repeating his name, i finally apologized for it, quitely i might add.

"sorry, near." i spoke like a small child as i stared down at myself. i had adapted to also wearing white, but not so much pajamas. i may be Near's mirror almost, but, i drew the line at pajama's twenty-four seven. i instead wore a white short-sleeved shirt and baby blue sweat pants that could pass as pajama pants. i had taken quite a liking to baby blue. i had deemed it my favoirte color actually.

Near just continued to swirl his piece of hair and quickly finished his puzzle effortlessly. i, being his mirror, copyed his movements quickly, forgetting i had stopped to just gaze at the dazziling boy before me.

he is much more than just a silly body with a brain. he has a heart that i wish could belong to me, even if it is wishful thinking, i hoped to someday accomplish acheieving ownership of the man who saved me. i just wish he'd let me, is all.

"It's my birthday. remember?" i asked. of course, Near, would remember my birthday, even if he tried his damndest not to.

"Yes, Kagami, i do." he then looked up from his puzzle, a sly smile resided on his lips, "how could i not?" he stated. I looked back at him, smiling enderingly, though, Near wouldn't pick it up. He never has, never will, i've somewhat come to terms with that.

"So, i assume, i get no present." i said, teasingly, as i looked back at the blizzard, "like always." i spoke as an after thought.

The day was Christmas Eve, the day i'd arrived here. since no one knew of who i really was, then they just made it the day i was found.

"Kagami, do you wish for me to get you a present? i will, if you wish to keep complaining." he spoke moonotonusly, but i always knew when he teased me. i warmly smiled at his comment.

"No, i know that would be probematic for you. Please, do continue on with celebrating my birthday as just another day. i have no problem with it, i was mirly joking." i spoke, almost absently. i never did like celebrating a day that none of us knows is even close to my birthday.

although my birthday was suppose to be celebrated today, i always felt like i was ageing when Near's birthday came along. maybe it was because whatever he did, that included ageing, i did it too. for whatever reason, August 24th, was not only Near's day, but mine too.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Someone knocked on the door just then, startling me slightly out of my revery. i stood, heading for the door, since Near never would get up for the door. once i opened it, i involentarily shuttered.

there, on the other side of the door, stood Mello, not to meantion his right hand man, Matt. Though, i never had much of a problem with Matt, Mello was another story. i didn't appreachiate his hatefilled words towards Near for something so petty as academics. i reframed myself from rolling my eyes, i greated them, mostly Matt.

"Hello Matt, Mello." i spoke calmly, almost emotionless as i stared at them blankly. i had adapted the emotionless mask Near uses, but, there was never anything i could do about my voice. though, sometimes it was just plain on it's own accord.

Matt, playing his gameboy, smiled slightly and greeted me cheerfully, "hello, Mirror!" Most had acclimated to call me Mirror, not only because it was the meaning of my name, but also because it was much easier to say than Kagami. However, i had no delema either way. i rather liked the simpleness of Mirror. Actually, the whole house, save for Near, called me Mirror. i was quite use to it. it was also quite fitting if you asked me.

"Sup." Mello greeted, rather boredly, as he bit into his chocolate bar.

"What is it you boys needed?" i asked, feeling almost like a security guard. Mello usually came to pick on Near, so, i always made absolute sure whatever it was he needed was something i could do personally so he wouldn't bother him.

"Nothing, Mirror, just came to wish you a happy birthday. also, we wanted to know if you were actually, finally, going to join in on the christmas eve/birthday party this time?" Matt answered instead, never looking up from his game.

it always astounded me how he was able to pay attention to anything when he played those things.

"no." i said simply, ready to close the door on them both, more so Mello than Matt. i was never very sociable with Matt, especially with Mello around, but i always found him quite pleasent of company. it always amazed me as well how these two where best friends. there was no similarities with them. though, i suppose that's good. Matt was always able to calm Mello down when he had one of his hissy fits.

"Why? you never go! i don't see how you can just sit in this room with him and never do anything else! there's no way he's entertaining you! why don't you just have fun with everyone for once?" Mello said (screamed). he always had to raise his voice, though, i was already quite use to it by now.

I sighed, frustrated, i was about to reply when i heard his voice.

"You should attend, Kagami. It is your birthday. I would be much better than sitting here with me, i assure you. Have fun." Near said, emotionless as always. i couldn't help but look at him like he had grown two heads.

why had Near just agreed with Mello? that never happened! this was like, the twilight zone or something. very freaky!

"But-" i was cut off by someone pulling me outside the room. i let out a surprised yelp as i looked at my asoulter. Ayame?

Ayame was a fifteen year old girl, who had taken a liking me to. she treated me as though i were a little sister. not that i didn't like her or feeling like i had an older sister, but, sometimes she could be over bearing and aggresive! example one: now!

Her grip was so tight i was sure i'd get a bruise by the end of the night. I looked at her, my eyes almost popped out of my head.

"No way i'm letting my baby sister sit in a crummy old room, staring out of the window, and not celebrating her birthday! I refuse!" she squeaked, i knew there was no way out of this now, but that didn't stop me from trying to release myself from her and head back to my sancuary.

"Aya, please, do let go of my are. i'm sure i'll get a bruise. you know how sensitive my skin is." i spoke as calmly as i could muster, but i could feel my voice filled with rage at feeling like i was held captive or something!

"Oh, right!" she released me, and gave me a apologetic hug. i just sat there, taking the hug. usually i would at least faintly hug in return but, as of now i couldn't feel my arm very well.

She finally released me, now grabbing hold of my hand and pulling me down the hallway. I looked back at the door that was now closed and sighed. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**A/N: kagami means mirror!**

**i really hope you liked it! trust me i will try much harder for it to be better. i suck at first chapters!**

**i'd love to here your feed back, comments, ideas, whatnot...**

**so please, REVIEW!**


End file.
